From Ash's hurt, Come Ash's Love
by ThaDerpyZoroark
Summary: *Taken from the deleted Lemon request*


"I-I c-can't believe it." A 18 year old trainer sobs, his hands placed over his face, his tears shipping though his fingers. The boy shudders violently, his legs tremble, his red hat is tilted over his face. He is currently sitting on a rock looking over the vast ocean, the waves crash against the sea wall, but the trainer doesn't care, his mind is filled with sorrow and pain, the pain of his heart being torn into to two and is left with an unfillable hole.

"Pika." A small little yellow mouse on the floor said to his trainer with sadness in his voice, Pikachu was very sad, but very angry at the same time, his trainer the young Ash Ketchum, a very inspired trainer. Pikachu just witnessed his trainer get a spike through the heart, he did something he wanted to do for a long time, but when he finally got the courage to do it, but the plan backfired leaving Ash destroyed.

"J-Just, why?" Ash sweeps into his hands, he doesn't care if people are looking at him, he doesn't care about much. His heart is shattered and the piece is scattered everywhere, unknowing where to search, Ash just cries his sorrows into his hands, his heart aches with pain. His tears, stain his face, some tears drop onto his top, but Ash doesn't care.

Now you're probably thinking. What is Ash crying about? Well, let's have a flashback.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

* * *

It was morning in the Kalos Region. Kalos a place of love and friendship, a region of beauty.

At the moment Ash was pacing back and forward, he was grasping his raven hair, he pants. His breathing is erratic, a light blush builds upon his cheeks just under his zigzags. Ash is outside of a day care center, he came to visit an old friend who works there, Ash looks to his shoulder, to see his trusted yellow mouse sitting there.

"Hey. Pikachu?" Ash called to the mouse with a bit of worry in his young voice. Pikachu's ear twitched at the voice, he turned to the voice to see Ash looking at him with a worried look. "I'm a bit nervous about this. You know i have never done anything like this!" Ash panicked, his body shaking all over his body. "But I really do love her." Ash confesses to Pikachu, who was trying his hardest not laugh at his trainer.

Pikachu gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder, he chanted. "Pikachu!" Give him a 'go for it' attitude, he also gave Ash a confident smile, reassuring him that it is ok. Ash takes a big breath, he then exhales to give a confident face with a smile. "Ok, Lets do this!" Ash said with confidence in his young voice, he walks to the front door of the day care center, he pushes the doors open, revealing the insides, the woman at the desk notices Ash's entrance, so she gave a warm smile.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon day care center. How may i help you?" The lady said with a cheery voice. Ash just looked around the place a bit before landing his gaze on the lady. The lady looked like she was at least 20, she has a curvy figure with a big rack, she is wearing a button top with the top buttons undone showing her cleavage to the world. He walks up to her and puts his shaking arms on the desk. "U-Um, yes. Do you know where Serena Yvonne is?" Ash asks the lady at the desk with a nervous yet confident voice, but the blush on his face kept growing.

The lady has a mischievous look on her face at seeing the boy blush. 'I think I know what's going on here.' She thinks as her smile gets bigger. Making Ash even more nervous. She leans in a bit on her desk, she can't help but think the boy looks cute in front of her, but she answers his question anyway. "Why yes, Serena is out the back. Usually I won't let people back there, but for a cute thing like you I will let you through." She says with sass in her feminine voice.

Ash blushes in embarrassment at what she just said to him, but Ash regains himself and keeping in mind what he actually came here for. "Thank you." he replies to her, he walks around the desk, the busty girl opens the gate allowing for Ash to walk though, Ash goes to walk through the door at the back of the desk, but before he could, the receptionist slaps his ass!

Ash jumps at the sudden feeling, but soon shivers as a voice lustfully whispers in his ear. "If she doesn't want you, call me." With that the receptionist walks back to her desk, not before giving Ash a cheeky glare. Ash just blushes and nervously chuckles to himself, he walks through the door and taking a deep breath gathering his senses.

Ash goes through the doorway that leads to a field that lies at the back of the building, Ash covers his eyes as the blinding light hits him, but soon his eyes adjust to the light and Ash gets a good look at the field, with its lush grass along with the Pokemon that are playing and rolling around in the grass, Ash can spot some of Serena's Pokemon like Delphox who was currently lying on the floor with sunglasses, what looks like sun bathing?

Ash scans the field with his eyes looking left and right but Serena was nowhere to be found, so Ash started to walk around the field looking in every direction but still couldn't find her anywhere. Ash sighs as he just finished walking around the field for 6th time. "Great! i get all nervous about this, and she isn't even he- AHHH!" Ash screams as a force brings him to the floor, Pikachu jumped of just in time.

"Ow!" Ash grunted in pain as he hits the grass on his side, his hat falls off, but is picked up by a pinkish hand? Ash regained his senses as he felt something pulling him into a hug, but only to feel more forces in play. Ash looks over his shoulder to see what brought him to the grass below, that's when Ash was met by a face with brown fur and big black eyes, it was Eevee!

Ash groaned as felt another object fall on the pile, as Ash looked past the very happy Eevee he could see all the other Eeveelutions around him with all happy expressions on their faces, but Ash looked in fear as they all ran at him and proceeded to jump onto Ash and Eevee, they all landed one by one, soon Ash was at the bottom of a Eevee pile, struggling to breath.

"Please get off me." Ash said between taking deep breaths, the Eevee's followed Ash's commands and got of him one by one, but Eevee kept cuddling into Ash with her body? Ash starts to blush as he can feel his arm in between two lumps which send his mind rampant as he can feel her go up and down. "Eevee please get off me." Ash nervously instructed, Eevee whimpered as she did get of Ash and stand on her two legs? Away from Ash.

Ash rolled over to then stand on his own feet, brushing himself off he looks up to see all the Eeveelutions looking at him with light blushes on all their faces, they all walk towards Ash swaying their hips as they go, creating a circle of Eevee's around Ash. Ash can't help but blush a little at all the Eevee's that surrounded him, because they are hot.

Why are they hot? Well its because they are all anthros, the evolved forms of Eevee have the same figures as each other, they all stand at 5'5", their figures are slim but curved in all the right places also with plump butts, there breasts are a C-cup, the only difference between the girls are that they are own respected color and their lady parts are only covered by a small bit of fur, but Eevee on the other hand only stood at 5' but she has the same figure as her older sisters, the only difference are that her breasts are a B-cup, her fur scarf covers her breasts but nothing covers her womanhood so her lips are on show all the time, also all the Eevee's belong to Serena.

Ash just chuckles a bit as he is surrounded by the anthros, but he thinks that maybe all these girls know where Serena is, so he uses his brain and asks the question. "Hey, do any of you know where Serena is?" Ash says to all the females who just give him a loving smile, but then without answering Ash they all jump at ash with their cries.

Ash is almost toppled over by all the Eevee's, but he manages to keep his balance, that was then he felt all the Eeveelutions rub their sexy figures into the boy. Ash blushes furiously as they rub into him, he can feel their breasts rubbing against him, but Ash tries to move his arm out the way, but accidentally his hand runs up Jolteon's leg, she jumps at the feeling, but when his hand reaches her womanhood, Jolteon purrs, borderlines a moan as one Ash's fingers goes into her womanhood making Jolteon's head go into Ash's neck, smelling his musky scent.

Ash notices the wetness on his finger and quickly retracts his hand from her womanhood giving a apologetic. "Sorry." But Jolteon just looked at him with hint of want in her eyes, making Ash a bit uncomfortable, very uncomfortable as he looks around to all the other females giving Ash the same desirable look in their eyes, as they also press their sexy figures into him.

Flareon gives a quick lick on the side of Ash's face and Espeon does the same to the other side but puts Ash's hat back on his head, Ash is blushing furiously as the Eevee's rub against him, he can feel their lumps all over him, they also intertwine their legs with his making Ash nearly lose his balance but Vaporeon and Sylveon keep him balanced by wrapping their arms around the boy in the center of the Eevee cuddle.

Ash is trying his hardest more his arms so he can get them free, but he keeps stroking up a Eevee's leg making them purr and some even moan as Ash hits there woman hoods, some even trying to keep Ash's hand down by their womanhoods, making Ash groan as is it's getting a bit annoying now as they won't let him go. "Girls! Please let me go!" Ash commanded the Eevee's with a shout.

All the Eevee sisters jump at the sudden shout, they didn't know Ash will shout at them, so they all backed off from him and giving very cute sad looks on their faces. Ash, still as red as a tomato got something breathing space as the sisters let got, but when Ash looked up to all the sisters they had sad looks on their faces, Ash now has a conflict in him as he is finding the Eevee's adorable and now feeling bad for making them sad, so he decides to make it up to them, but he remembers what he actually came here for, and he is pretty sure it wasn't a Eevee cuddle, although he did like it.

"Sorry i shouted at you, but i have to find Serena." Ash said giving an apologetic look to the anthro Eeveelutions, who still have have sad looks on their faces as they start to whimper, making Ash feel even more bad for shouting at them, so Ash smiles at them and walks to each one of the Eeveelutions and gave them quick kiss on the cheek and hug in apology, but when they got kissed they almost fainted on the spot, Eevee did faint on the floor when Ash turned around from her.

Ash looks at Espeon who is shyly looking at him and swaying back and forth with a light blush on her face, he walks up to her. "Do you know where Serena is?" Ash says questioning the Eeveelution who is struggling not to dive bomb Ash and wiggle her body into the boy, but she just manages to hold herself back, just.

Espeon turns around from Ash and uses her hand to point at the shack that lies at the other and of the field, the shack is only small with a window on the side and door with the padlock undone. Ash looks to where Espeon pointed too, just looking at the shack made his heart rate increase and it doesn't help with the groping he just had from the Eevee sisters.

"Thanks Espeon!" Ash said as he pulled the physic into a surprised hug, but Espeon senses soon took over and hugged Ash back, but at the same time to wiggle her figure into Ash, she loves the feel of Ash's body on her fur, but she soon gets disappointed when Ash pulled away from the hug. "Ok! Wish me luck!" Ash said with confidence and walked to the shack, leaving a group of jealous Eevee's as they know what Ash is doing, but they soon forget about and start chasing each other around in the field, when they tackle each other they land on the and their boobs squish against each other.

Ash happen to turn around as they land on the floor and squish their stuff together, he blushes at the sight but soon shakes his head trying to get rid of the sexy images running through his head, but it is pretty much futile, so he continues on to the wooden shack, still hearing the giggles from the Eevee sisters behind him. As Ash gets closer to the shack his legs get more wobble, he is sweating and blushing, Ash uses his to adjust his hat on head and ventures on.

When started to close in onto the shack, he could hear some muffled sounds coming from it, but he thinks nothing of it because he is literally shitting bricks, as the nerves really come back to kick him the ass, hard. Ash tries to calm his breathing due to it being erratic and out of rhythm. Once ash thinks he is close enough to the shack, he puts his hand to heart, which is pounding in his chest. "Ok Ash. Just calm your shit."

Once reassuring himself, he takes the last steps to the door of the shack. But he can't help but have a quick look at all the Eeveelutions who were still chasing each other around. Vaporeon who was chasing Glaceon, her fur glistens in the sun. Vaporeon jumps and catches Glaceon, Glaceon twists to counter her sister, but when they landed Glaceon landed on Vaporeon making their breasts squish against each other. The two sisters then went into having a little wrestle on the floor until Vaporeon caught Ash in the corner of her eye and stopped wrestling to look at Ash with a smirk, as Ash was blushing. Glaceon happen to notice her water type sister was looking at something else, so she averted her gaze to aso look at the blushing Ash. That was then the two sisters both looked at each other and smirked evilly.

Ash who was about to enter the shack, happen to notice all what was going on between the ice and water type. He blushing furiously just looking at the sight and no matter how hard he tries, he just can't look away from the females. just as Ash thought he could look away from the sister due to them just staring at him. But that was when Vaporeon grabbed the sides of Glaceon's face and bringing her head down to hers, that was when their lips collided.

Ash's jaw dropped to the floor when the two girls kissed, his face bled with a blush, he also got a slight nose bleed. The sisters twisted their heads whilst they kissed, they used their arms to roam each others bodies, sending shivers down their spines at the touch, soon they both open their mouths and their tongues collided to start a battle of dominance in their mouths, first it was Glaceon who won as she shoved her ice cold tongue into the depth of the water Eevee, making Vaporeon moan a bit, but then she fought back, which came to nothing as their tongues stayed where they are, twisting and turning.

By the shack was Ash, who was at the moment trying to faint at the sight in his eyesight. seeing the two sexy anthros kiss was making little Ash respond by straining his pants making Ash feel super uncomfortable. First he is trying to confess to Serena, and now he is watching two females french kissing each other, even giving Ash a cheeky look in the corner of their eyes. Ash does not know where to put himself at the moment.

As the two sisters fought in their mouths they were getting lustful looks from all the other Eevee's as they look at ice and water having some 'fun'. Vaporeon thought it might a good time to up the game a little, so she slides her hand down Glaceon's body ending up at her girlhood, she feels the little nub on her lips, so she starts to pinch it and twist it, the ice type squirms and wiggles from the feeling in her lower region.

That was it for Ash, as his nose simply exploded is a bloody mess, and his little friend was begging to be released from it's prison causing a bit of pain for Ash. Ash was struggling to keep himself in check and to keep reminding himself that he came here to confess to Serena, but that's when he heard two very girly giggles to his front of him, he looks up to see two sets of very lustful eyes in front of him, making him chuckle nervously, but there gazes turned into something of saying 'we're just teasing you.'

The two females then look back at each other and give each other a quick peck on the lips, they then roll of each other standing back up to their feet, they both turn their figures to look at Ash, Glaceons lower region is soaked. They both just giggle at Ash and turn around to play with all the other sisters like nothing happen. But for Ash, he just has a face that reads 'wow'

All Ash could do is to just stand there. His face reading many emotions. A blush plastered on his face is as red as a tomato, his legs wobble a bit. The pain in his lower region ripped him from his trance. Ash looks down to see a bulge in his trousers, he blushes more due to embarrassment and gasps, his hands quickly move to cover his lump, he also turns around to face the shack.

Ash closes his eyes to try to set his mind straight. Today has been a crazy day, first the receptionist and then the Eevee's, in Ash's mind he was thinking what was going to be next to happen to him. His mind slowly pulls back to its normal state, he starts thinking about what he really came here for, that only made him blush again that he is about to confess to Serena.

The young man turns back to shack, and not daring to look behind him again because he can hear the giggles behind him. Ash takes a breath as he can see the door that leads into the wooden shack. With a deep breath he goes to reach for the handle of the door. But a sudden noise exits the shack, it sounded like a girl grounding.

Ash lets go of the handle, his feet stumble as he takes a few steps back, he is startled by the sudden sound. But what's more is that it sounds like a pleasurable groan. Ash decides not to follow up with idea of opening the door, instead Ash walks around the shack to window that is on the side so he could have a look inside. Damn his curiosity.

Ash gets to the window, he puts his hands up to it so he can see inside the wooden structure. He is shocked. Inside he can that a girl is on the floor on her back with her legs spread open, he panties are on her right ankle dangling off, but there was a boy between her legs with nothing on, he looks like he was thrusting into her. Ash blushes with embarrassment of seeing the sight, but as Ash was about to turn away, he got a look at the girl's face, it was Serena!

Ash's heart is shattered into a million pieces when he saw her face, plus what's worse is it looks like Serena is enjoying getting pounded into as she wraps her arms and legs around the other boy. "YES CALEM!" Serena moans which also Ash could hear. The boy know as Calem kept pounding into Serena. "OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Serena screams as she has a massive orgasm.

Ash starts to tear up, droplets fell down his face. He is shocked and heartbroken at the sight. He spent a long time to realize his feelings for Serena, and when he finally gets the courage to tell her how he feels about her, he finds her with another person. Fucking each other! Ash's life feels like his life has just been destroyed.

He turns around and runs off, putting hands to his face to catch the tears. Pikachu follows in suit. He runs back to the building where he entered, he passes all the joyful Eevee's, who look at him with concern faces, but Espeon looked furious because she can read Ash's thoughts, so she knows about Ash's heartbreak, she quickly tells all her sisters about the horrible news. They loved Ash, a lot and to learn about that their own trainer has shattered Ash's heart, they were more than angry, so they planned a idea for how to fix Ash's heart, all the sisters lightly blush.

Unblumient to everyone, Delphox sat up and saw everything as she held her sunglasses just above her eyes. She is also angry with her trainer, but overhears the sisters idea, to which Delphox also blushes at their idea.

* * *

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

Ash holds his head in his hands, his tears pass through his fingers and fall to the floor to mix with the grass that lays with floor. his young body shudders as he weeps with the memories coursing through his head. Pikachu keeps patting him on the shoulder whilst having a simperfetic face.

"B-But i l-loved her!" Ash weeps into his hands. His raven hair is in more of mess than it usually is, plus his hat is no where to be seen. His eyes are blood red from crying for hours, but he can't help but just think about Serena but now seeing her with the boy, it just breaks Ash's heart seeing that as he sits upon the rock with his knees shaking. But then a new sensation came to Ash as he shivers at touch of something wrapping themselves around Ash's lower body.

Ash's breathing became erratic at the touch, so he lifted his head a bit and separated his hands a bit so he can see what was causing this new sensation to happen. Though his blurry vision he can make out a pair arms that are brown wrapped around him, so to make his vision more clear he wipes his tears away from his bloodshot eyes, that reveals the pair of brown arms were covered with fur.

In Ash's mind he was wondering who they belong to, but a very loving sigh was heard behind him along with something that felt that as something was rubbing themselves into him in a loving way. Ash's mind took a bit of thinking to find out what is was but over time his mind slowly figured out what and who it was, in his mind he had the idea of a furry female. "Eevee? Is that you?"

At the call of her name she giggled whilst cuddling into the back of Ash, making sure her breasts are squished against Ash. Pikachu jumps of Ash's shoulder as Eevee puts her head where Pikachu was, but then Eevee did something and said something that was unexpected. "Ash, Serena never loved you." Eevee whispered with lust tracing her voice. "But we do." Her young voice whispers into Ash's ear sending shivers down his spine.

Even though Ash was destroyed, he can't help but be turned on a bit by the Eevee's hands was tracing his body, he could even feel Eevee's lumps being squished on his back. Ash did not notice that all the sisters were behind him with light blushes on their faces and with their eyes showing passion along with a bit of lust, as their plan circulates through their heads.

"Ash." Eevee asks innocently as she slides her hand up Ash's leg, nearing his crotch. Ash starts to blush and shiver as he can feel Eevee's, but he still answers her. "Y-Yes." Ash shivers out. Eevee smirks. "Do you love us?" She asks Ash, she uses her finger to circle Ash's crotch area, which is starting to bulge sending Eevee's mind rampant knowing what's behind the pieces of clothing. She smirks as she knows Ash is getting aroused.

Ash continues to shiver as he can feel Eevee putting pressure on his bulging crotch, a blush covers his face and it doesn't help that Pikachu is laughing as his friends current position, but is a bit jealous. "W-Well i-i...MPH!" Ash's eyes bulge as Eevee placed her lips on his, but didn't stay together for long as Eevee pulled back from Ash, both were blushing furiously. "ash we know Serena broke your heart. But let us fix it." She said sweetly as she turned Ash around and gave him a hug, but eyed Espeon. She winks giving her the signal. Espeon walks from behind Ash, she raises her hands to put them on Ash's head and then her hands glowed pink, within seconds Ash collapsed on Eevee, knocked out.

Pikachu notice what Espeon did, he thought she was going to harm his trainer, but the girls told the mouse what they had planned to heal Ash's heart, making Pikachu blush. They then ask where Ash's room is, with the question Pikachu answered to where is staying and gave them the key to the door. They all thank Pikachu and make their way to the room. But Pikachu was soon called out again by a fire fox.

Ash groans as his eyes flutter open, his head slightly hurts. "W-What happened?" Ash wondered as he looks up to what looks like a ceiling of a room, so Ash sits up to see that he is back in his room. "Huh? How did i get-.""ASHY!""AHH!" Ash screams like a girl when he was, all of the sudden, hugged back into the bed, his head slamming on the pillow.

Ash groans and mumbles as he knows it was the Eevee's, at least two of them, but blushes as he can feel a pair of mounds on his bare chest, that's when reality hit him. Ash is naked! Ash yelps at his revelation, his blush grows across his face, he tries to wiggle free from the females grip, but it's futile.

"Flareon, Sylveon. Please let me go?" Ash pleaded to the females, but when they looked up to meet his gaze, Ash felt even more uncomfortable as their eyes were showing him pure lust and love. Ash was about to say something, but Sylveon slammed her lips into Ash's swirling their tongues, Sylveon used her ribbons to wrap them around Ash's member and start pumping his member, making it stiff and hard.

To the side of the love making were all the other sisters as they look with very lustful faces. "Well who wants to go first?" Umbreon asks the group trying her hardest not jump on Ash and fuck his brains out. "How about Espeon? I mean she did plan this." Vaporeon said, purring as she fingers herself. Espeon got a gleam in her eye. "Sure!"

Sylveon kept swirling her tongue with Ash in order to keep him calm, but Ash is already, in fact he is very aroused by what is happening to the point that he has completely forgotten about Serena, all he can think of now is having sex with the Eevee's.

Once Espeson walked over to Ash's lower area, she climbed on to the bed and lined up her flower with Ash's harden member, she removed Sylveon's ribbons with her hands. Sylveon and Ash pulled away from their kiss with a string of saliva connecting each other, both were panting and blushing. But then Ash moaned out as he felt something clamp down Ash's member, hard.

"OH MY!" Espeon moans as she slammed down onto Ash, his long stick reaching deep in Espeon's love caven. She wasted no time and started to rock back and forth on his member, moaning every second. "S-So tight!" Ash Groans as he can feel her walls clamping on his member, but suddenly a wet pair of lips landed on his face, curios he started to lick it, making Sylveon moans as she feels Ash licking her flower.

All the other Eevee's looked on with lust looking at sexual sight in front of them, some even had to sit on thier butt's, fingering themselves waiting for their turn with the boy they lust so much.

Espeon screams with pleasure as her second orgasm wrecks though her pink body, her eyes are half closed with the amount of pleasure she is feeling from her nether region. "Oh, i love you so much Ash!" She moans feeling Ash's member slam into her G-spot over and over, but then a muffled cry was heard from where Ash was licking Sylveon flower. Within a second Ash screamed into Sylveon pussy as he releases his seed into the depth of the young psychic, the scream also caused Sylveon to have a orgasm and sprayed her juices on Ash's faces.

"W-Wow." Espeon stuttered out as she signs feeling Ash's seed being pumped into her womb, her mind starts to shut down as exhaustion takes over her body as she falls forward onto her fairy type sister, almost making Sylveon topple over. Seeing that her sister passed out and fell on her, she did her best and pushed the passed out Espeon off Ash, laying beside him. Sylveon then twisted her body to get off Ash's face.

Ash gasps for breaths when the Eeveelution got off his face. His mind is all over the place, just not knowing what to focus on or what to think about his current situation. His head is then held gently by a pair of soft hands, he turns his blushed to be face to face with Sylveon, she gives him a smile. "Ash, we love you, but do you love us?" She said with a smile.

Ash mind began to flutter, he did feel deep down that he did love all the Eevee's, but obvious he loved Serena, but seeing that she broke his heart, he decides that his heart now belongs with all the Eevee's, all of them. Ash replies simply. "Yes." With a smile that reached the blush on his shocked face, he then notice something snuggling into him, he looks at it and finds that its Espeon cuddling him with a smile and Ash seed leaking out her flower, he turns back to the Eevee's. "Shall we continue?" All the Eevee's smiled lustfully.

The smell of all the aching sexes of the Eevee's could be smelled by Ash making him aroused, making him hard again and throb with anticipation of filling all the Eevee's wombs with his seed. All the Eevee's notices that Ash is hard again, they smile and drool a bit, their sex's are dripping with their fluids.

"Well, i'm waiting." Ash said getting up in a sitting positions to where his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. Sylveon notice the position and made her way to Ash, she grabbed onto Ash's shoulders for support and lifted her leg to either side of Ash, she lowered herself onto Ash's member. They both moaned as the tip of Ash's member entered Sylveons flower, but she didn't want to waste time and slammed onto Ash, she arches her back with the pleasure coursing through her body.

She wrapped her arms around Ash's neck as she started to go up and down on Ash's member, she clenches her eyes as tears of happiness fell down her face, she loves the feeling of her love filling her. Ash is also moaning at the tightness of Sylveon, he grits his teeth as he can feel an orgasm build up for the second time. With a couple more rocks of the hips, Ash grabbed the fairy types bubbly butt cheeks and forced them down so Ash fully hilted himself into the Eeveelution whilst roaring as he releases his life giving seed into Slyveon as she screams when she orgasms and holds onto Ash for dear life as she can feel Ash filling her up.

Once Ash finished pumping his seed into Sylveon, he helped her get off him. As Ash got her off him the excess seed dripped out of Sylveons flower. Feeling the fatigue she crawled over to the passed out Espeon and so she cuddled in with her, joining her in dream land about their future with Ash.

Next to have their fun with Ash was Vaporeon. "You ready for me?" She asked with lust tracing her voice. Ash just looks at her with a blush dominating his face, trying his hardest not to faint, but without even saying a word she greedily jumped on Ash, wrap her arms around Ash and lined up her pussy with Ash's member which then she quickly started to pound Ash before he could even react luckily her lips were naturally wet so it didn't hurt. Ash soon came around and grabbed her hips to thrust into the water type who moaned at the rough fucking. It didn't take long for both human and Vaporeon to have their orgasms, spraying their love juices at each other as it mixes in Vaporeon's womb. Vaporeon happily signs as she can feel the heat of Ash's seed floating in her womb. Both Ash and Vaporeon share a kiss before Vaporeon jumped of and joined the doggy pile of exhausted girls.

Next Leafeon approached, but noticed Ash's soaked member was getting a bit limp after 3 orgasms, impressive. But Leafeon wanted her turn. "You getting a bit loose here." She said putting Ash's member in her hand, making Ash shiver. "Let me fix it." With that her hand glowed a green aura as it flowed into Ash's member making it hard again. She smiles. "Lets not waste any more time." She said getting a hold of Ash's shoulders and then lowering herself on Ash. Once Ash's member entered Leafeon they both moaned, but Ash thinks he should do the work, so he grabs her hips and thrusted up into the green Eevee. She does lots of girly moans as her eyes dilate and her tongue flops to one side. Ash grunts as he thrusts into the Eevee, her tight walls are clamping hard on Ash, but after a few more powerful thrusts he slams his hips into Leafeons whilst moaning as he releases his seed into her womb. The Eevee screams with pleasure as she can feel her orgasm wrecks though her petite body as she feels Ash's seed being pumped into her. After their orgasms subsided, Leafeon climed of Ash and stumbled on the other side of the bed, falling onto the doggy pile as she passes out.

Ash still can't believe what is happening right. "Phew. Just wow!" Ash happily signs as learns back onto his elbows, oblivious to a black figure walking to him. Ash smiles with a blush knowing that he doesn't care about Serena, until Ash shivers. "Don't relax just yet. You still got us, honey." Ash blushed at what Umbreon said to him, he looked up to see the dark type fondling with his erected manhood. Umbreon looks up to Ash as he is about to say something, but Umbreon shushes him keeping his mouth shut, she then stands up getting into the same position Leafeon was in, but when she lowered herself onto Ash, Ash's eyes bulged at the tightness and Umbreon screams, but then sighs happily as takes the full length of Ash's member in her tailhole. Ash grits his teeth at the new feeling. "So tight!" Umbreon smirks. "I'm glad it is." With that she started to go up and down on Ash's member, her tail is wagging fast. Ash grabs her hips to add some extra power into the trusting, which added more pleasure for the love making as they both moan. "Ah. I'm - AH!" Ash moans loudly as he came, hard, into Umbreon's tailhole, filling her up. Umbreon arches her back as she feels Ash fill her tailhole to the brim, which then caused a powerful orgasm and her juices spray all over Ash's waist, once the two calmed, the dark type flopped forward and on her hands and knees, made her way to the pile to pass out on them.

Ash is left there panting as he gathers his energy from doing Umbreon tailhole, which was something very pleasureable to Ash. Ash looks to the remaining Eevee's, who are all blushing and rubbing their needy sexes, their eyes are showing pure lust and desire to be mated by Ash. Flareon then took wobble steps to Ash. Ash notices this and so he gets of the bed and grabs a hold of the fire Eevee. "Here, let me do the works?" He said with a smile, making the fire type's heart melt and nods. "Please." She pleaded. Ash moves her to the bed, she gets into a position where her chest is pressed against the bed, quishing her breasts into the fabric, her ass is bent over giving Ash a view of her needy sex as it leaks her fluids down her legs, he could also sees her happily wagging tail. Ash walks to her rear end, taking hold of her hip with his right hand and with his left taking his member to aline it with her flower, once lined up Ash did a stern thrust into the fire type, Ash moans as he can feel her hot insides adding to his pleasure. Flareon moans and grabs on the sheets at the intake of pleasure, as Ash starts to thrust into her, the fire types eyes dilated as she closed them and her tongues rolled out her mouth, her saliva stained the bed. Ash put his other hand on the fire Eevee's other hip and strenthed his thrusting into the girl. The bed rocked back and forth as Ash continued to pound the Eevee, until a familiar pressure built up in his lower region, so he sped up his thrusting. With one more thrust he slammed his member into the depths of the Eevee releasing his seed for the sixth time. The Eevee screams and clings on the bed sheets as Ash filled her along with her orgasm. Once thier orgams stopped, Ash pulled out the fire type as the overfilled seed dripped out and landed on the floor, but Flareon didn't move as she passed out in the position she was in. Not wanting her to stay like that he moved her to the other Eevees as they sleep on each other.

Once Ash made sure that Flareon was in a comfortable position he made his way to other Eevee's who looked at him lovingly, but before he wanted to continue he did have one question. "Before we go again. Can you tell me, when did you start loving me?" The electric Eevee answered for her sisters, she smiles. "Since we met you. Ash, we love you so much, more than that bitch of a trainer." Jolteon snarls at menting her old trainer. Hearing her snarl Ash pulled Jolteon into a surprise hug, but soon calmed and then smirked as she felt Ash's harden member on her stomach, throbbing to fill a hole, again, but it was hole the Eevee's are willing to supply, which that was the mindset of Jolteon as she pushes of Ash and he lands on the floor, before Ash could make any resistance or complaint, Jolteon jumped on him, putting her hands on his chest, she then realizes that her womanhood is over Ash's member, she sees Ash's dazed face, so she think of a prefect way, so she slams on top Ash's member. Ash's eyes went wide with the tightness of Jolteon on his member, but Jolteon is the fastest of all the Eevee's so in a flash she pounded on Ash's member, her vigninal walls milked Ash's member so the fiction doesn't affect them. Jolteon moans while Ash's member hits her g-spot over and over in an unbelievable pace. Ash moans and squirms on the floor, he tries to hold onto Jolteon's hips but she is simply going too fast, but then Jolteon slams onto, taking in the full length of Ash which then she moaned as she orgams, which causes Ash's orgasm to arise and spray the inside of the electric type with his seed. "W-Wow." Ash happily sighs as he fired his last rope of seed into the Eevee, but then she collapsed on Ash as she passed out. Ash notices that she fell on him, so he picks her in the bridal postion, walked to the other Eevee's then laid her down on her passed out sisters.

Once Ash got of the bed and placed his feet on the floor which is covered with the sexuall fuild of love making. Ash turned around to see that Glaceon is right up to him, she then grabbed hold of Ash's member, her cold touch was making Ash's body shiver under her touch. Glaceon smiles at Ash's reaction, she then uses her other hand to turn Ash's head, which then she brought her head up to his, which she had to go on her tip toes as their lips met. Ash was now completely lost under in a trance as he is enjoying the cold touch of the ice type, he loved it, mating all the Eevee's. Glaceon's womb was a bit different from all her sisters because her womb felt like it was on fire, because she was in heat and was demanding to be filled by a mate, that mate was Ash, but as much as she wants to mate Ash she doesn't know if Ash is ready to be a father. She pulls back from the kiss. "Ash before we mate i need to tell something." She said to Ash, who was still in the trance but still manage to listen. "Yes what is it?" He said wrapping a arm around her. With a brave breath she spoke. "Ash i'm currently in heat, if you mate with me i am going to have a pup, your pup, but i dont want to put that on you to be a father." She said with a sad tone thinking that Ash will refuse her. In Ash's mind he liked having the thought of being a father, so answers her. "But i would love to give you a pup. Glaceon i would love to be a father." He said with a smile, he never thought of being a father to a Pokemon. Glaceon was happy beyond belief as she was brought to tears and hugged her mate. "Thank you! Ash i love you so much!" She said into his chest with tears pouring down her ice blue face. "Well should we start our family." Ash said down to his lover, she looked back up to meet his gaze she blushes. Glaceon pushed Ash back to the bed and lays himself down on the bed with his member pointing straight up, the ice Eevee then got on the bed along with her lover, she got into a position where Ash's member was just in her needy flower, where the two lovers shared one last look before Glaceon lowered herself onto Ash, moaning as she took his member into her love tunnel. Ash moans at the ice cold feeling of Glaceon, he knew he would not last long, so he grabbed the ice types hips and began to thrust into her, which the ice type arches her back at the pace increased, she then puts her hands onto Ash's chest and closes her eyes with tears of happiness. Ash knew he wouldn;t take this long as he grits his teeth as he releases his seed into the fertile womb. Glaceon opens her eyes to moan as she has her oragsm and then sighs as she can feel her heat subsided as the seed flows in her, before she passed out she mutters. "Y-You w-w-will make a-a perfect f-father…" She passed out and fell upon Ash. Ash grunted as Glaceon fell on his, but smiled knowing that he will be farther soon. Once he was ready he moved the ice type to her other sisters, with a sigh Ash turns around to his last mate, Eevee.

Eevee at the moment had her hand in flower, her face has deep blush. She bites her lips to let of a muffled moan as Ash looks at her. He lifts a finger to signal her to come over, which she did in a flash. "Well i guess its save the best till last." Ash said smiling at her and stroking her face, she purrs at the touch, but her sexual desires are burning in her. "Ash please mate me!" She begs with pleading eyes, Ash looks at her and nods. He takes a hold of her by the waist to then lay her down on the bed on her back, she giggles with anticipation looking at Ash between her small legs. Once lined up with Eevee, Ash gave a firm trust into Eevee, but was a bit sloppy because exhaustion is settling in. Eevee moans as Ash fills her with his member and being the smallest, Ash's member felt huge in her! Ash then relizes how tight Eevee was and gritted his teeth at it, but thrusted into Eevee giving what she always wanted. Eevee wraps her legs around Ash to make sure he doesn't pull back to far. The two lovers moan as their sexes dance, but the familiar feeling had started again in Ash, so with his last bits of energy he grabbed the brown legs and thrusted with anything he got and with one last powerful thrust he came, hard into Eevee along with her moaning and releasing her orgasm which clamps Ash's member as he sprays her insides. With an exhausted sigh Ash pulled out unaware that his orgasm has not stopped as he sprayed his seed on the belly of Eevee who passed out along with her sisters on the bed, but when Ash stopped spraying his seed his vision started to blur and only had enough energy to stagger onto the bed and join all his lovers on the bed as they sleep in sweat and sexual fluids.

But from then on Ash had completely forgotten about Serena and lived happily with his Eevee lovers, but his children who loved their father dearly.


End file.
